Dead Without You
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin & Sesshomaru are vampire mates, cursed for eternity to never have a family. When they are faced with the one who curses them, they have a choice...fight together or be killed individually.
1. Dead Without You

Sesshomaru woke at exactly dawn. His mate Rin woke beside him, stretching gracefully while he watched her from the side. His perfectly manicured hand caressing her back with gentle movements. She turned to face her Lord and mate, love shining in her eyes. She remembered the times he saved her from people who only sought to harm her, and yet he would never let that happen.

 _ **All I do, I do for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart is dead without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't kill me by saying we're through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart is dead without you**_

Rin thought once before, when she had seen his true vampiric form consume him that he was a danger to her and so she ran. He had hunted her down only to show he could never harm her. That was the day that she found herself claimed by her lord and powerful mate. She unknowingly touched the mark, somehow feeling more connected to her lord than ever.

 _ **Yes I know I'm losing it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But here I am still begging for more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm in love with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All I do, I do for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart is dead without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't kill me by saying we're through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart is dead without you**_

Sesshomaru had been in the throne room for several hours after waking, his thoughts of Rin constantly. He sat cross legged on his throne, his chin on the back of his hand, contemplating on inner thoughts. He soon found Rin, seated before him on the floor, head on his lap, eyes shut tight. His hand found itself curled into her hair, Rin's gaze lifted to meet his.

Sesshomaru lifted her to her feet as his lips claimed hers, branding her so the memory of who she belonged to remained forever in her mind. Rin found herself seated on her Lord's thighs, his hardened length nestled between her own thighs. Rin felt her Lord's lips claiming hers in a kiss that left her oblivious of all else around her.

Rin automatically moved her hips while Sesshomaru guided her movements by keeping his hands around her waist. Rin's head arched back the moment she felt her Lord's fangs pierce her delicate throat, her own fangs aching to sink into his own throat. Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from her and hissed seconds before the door opened, revealing his general. He swiftly pulled his mokomoko over Rin's shoulders, concealing his piercing marks.

"What is it that you find so important you must disturb my mate and I in our most private moments?" he asked dangerously soft. The general looked at Rin before glancing away swiftly. Sesshomaru understood immediately and assisted Rin to her feet. "Rin, go get some rest, we will finish later Mate." Rin nodded and lifted her skirts before leaving the room, the door closing behind her.

"My Lord, the East seeks to attack the West, they sense a weakness in Lady Rin. She is too compassionate and they view that as a weak point for us. Please My Lord, for the sake of the West, kill her." The general found himself flung across the room before his Lord's red eyes glared into his own.

"Never tell this Lord what to do. Rin is my Mate and your Lady and you will do well to remember that." He pulled back as Taku, his right hand soldier and personal guard stepped beside him. "Taku…10,000 lashes of the toxic whip as punishment, then kill him when it is done" Taku nodded before taking the general away to the courtyard.

Sesshomaru stepped into his room and his gaze softened when they fell upon Rin, lying on his bed wearing his favorite outfit. The golden chains connecting her panties to the matching bra clinked softly, the fire's light dancing off the chain making soft glows about the room. He reached towards her and pulled her to his body by her waist.

Rin slid her legs around his waist as his lips descended to meet hers, ghosting lightly across her lips. Rin arched her back when his claws lightly traced circles on her exposed stomach before delving into the panties to glide along the wetness that gathered there. Rin's soft moans reached his ears before his lips silenced her, his fingers increasing their pace ever so slightly.

 _ **All I do, I do for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart is dead without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't kill me by saying we're through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart is dead without you**_

Sesshomaru pulled back only to unfasten the chains to slide her panties off of her, tossing them to the side before his hands slid along the length of her thighs to grasp her waist. He felt her hands unfasten his pants before he shoved them down seconds before sliding into her welcoming body.

Rin whimpered as her own claws dug into his lower back, his hips lifting and dropping swiftly. Sesshomaru shifted, pulling her on top of his body, his hand resting on the back of her neck. "Your turn Mate, pierce my flesh" he whispered, Rin sank her fangs into his throat, his groans filling her ears as his length pierced her body repeatedly. Rin lifted herself off of him and cried out when her climax washed over her in waves, moments before Sesshomaru bit his lip to contain the groans of euphoria that threatened to emerge from his lips.

His essence spilling into her, her body milking everything he had. Rin collapsed onto his chest, her head cradled gently, his arms wrapped around her. He may never have heirs, but he had eternity with his mate, that was enough.

 _ **NOTE: I am using an attached keyboard from my desktop, I have not yet gotten a new laptop but I missed making my fics. The song in this is called Dead Without You and it is by Reflexion. I will try to update again, but I do not know when that will be.**_


	2. On This Dawn

This Chapter Is Written To The Song On This Dawn by Reflexion, there are no lyrics for it yet,

Chapter 2

Yura flung the skull she was holding at the wall, cursing the Western Lord with all her fury. "Damn him….Even in his curse he finds happiness. He belongs to me, not some human he gifted with his curse." She said angrily, she sat in her chair and contemplated.

She wrote a letter and sent her messenger to seek Tsubaki and bring her back. She thought that maybe she could give Rin a true taste of cursing magic, then she would know the pain of rejection just as Yura had.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru had himself lying beside Rin, resting on his arm while the other framed her face. "so beautiful you are Rin. Even amidst all the death, you are sheer beauty" he whispered before his lips met hers, her hands threading into his hair with a moan.

Sesshomaru pulled back and draped a blanket over Rin's body. "This had better be important Taku, you know while I am with my mate I hate interruptions" he said while stepping outside the door. Hushed whispers filled the room before Sesshomaru slammed the door. "Rin, come. We must dress you for immediate departure." He said as he started tossing clothing towards her.

"Yura has sent Tsubaki to hunt you down. You are an easy target Mate, I will never leave you so open for an attack by her kind. She is a dark priestess, she works curses, among other things and she will torture you to make you give in to her desires."

Rin felt him wrap her in his robe before kissing her swiftly. "keep this on at all times, this will cloak your scent" he said before Taku pulled her away to the underground passageway that lead to an escape carriage. Rin's last sight was of Sesshomaru watching her, his silver locks shifting in the breeze.

Rin had been practically shoved into the carriage before it lurched into a fast pace, she guessed it took about 30 minutes to get to their destination, she was quickly pulled out and into the mansion. As she entered the gate, she felt the atmosphere change before she saw the grandness of the mansion, she glanced at Taku who was quick to explain.

"The gate is a barrier to those bearing the Western mark. Only we can see the mansion, to anyone else it looks like a deserted cemetery. No one would trespass into a sacred area, for fear of raising the spirits for vengeance"

Rin nodded as she followed him inside, Taku locking the door behind them. "Lady Rin, you must not venture outside ever. It is too great a risk that your scent can be traced and you would be located almost immediately by Tsubaki." Rin turned and went up the stairs to her room. Rin was so lost in thought she was oblivious to Sesshomaru's pain. He hissed loudly, fangs bared at Yura when she slid her hand to his waist, caressing his exposed stomach.

"Where is she Sesshomaru? I won't torture her, I will merely kill her swiftly for stealing you from me. You were supposed to BEG me to release you, but no, you had to turn HER!" Yura said as she backhanded Sesshomaru with enough force to snap his head sideways. "She filled your curse with happiness, you were not supposed to be happy damn it"

Sesshomaru chuckled "You will not find her, she is beyond your reach Yura, yours and the dark priestess's. Kill me if you wish but I will NEVER submit to the likes of you" he stated as his eyes turned red.

 **A/N: This chapter Is short due to the fact the next will be longer with a different song theme**


	3. Crashing Down

**Alone in my bed, thinking of you** **  
** **Your beautiful smile turned out to be faked and cruel** **  
** **Turned out to be faked and cruel...** **  
** **Shape of angel nothing inside** **  
** **I was blinded by the gaze in your eyes** **  
** **A gaze in your eye... It's gone!**

Sesshomaru lay tied to his bed that Yura forced on him every day, He missed Rin with every fiber of his being. He swore when he got out, he would never fight with Rin and walk out on her ever again, he could still remember their fight as if it happened that day.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _My Lord Please! Don't go after her, it is a trap she uses to ensnare you and you are a fool to waltz into it" Rin stated as she grabbed his wrist only to find Sesshomaru slamming her into the wall. His eyes as red as her blood yet she stood her ground and was determined to make him see reason._

" _You dare touch this Sesshomaru? You are but a human slave I keep at a whim. I can dispose of you at any given time" he stated cruelly before walking out on her."_

 _FLASHBACK_

He had also backhanded her for her insolence which he regrets more than ever. H-He now knew that Rin was his chosen mate, regardless of her human status. He just had to make it out and back to her to make it up to her.

 **I'm losing my mind** **  
** **Losing my will to live** **  
** **My strength to carry on** **  
** **How I lust, for this love** **  
** **It's gone**

Rin decided to visit her cousin on instinct and smiled when Yura descended the staircase to hug her gently. "Hello Cousin, this is an unexpected surprise for you to be here." Yura said, showing Rin to the sitting room.

Sesshomaru could hear Rin's laughter as images floated in his mind of her smiling, her beautiful eyes shining bright, using the last of his strength he ripped the bindings from the wall with a satisfied smirk as they came undone. He made his way up the stairs from the basement and staggered into the sitting room where he came face to face with Rin.

Rin jumped from her seat and over to Sesshomaru who enveloped her in a tight hug as if she was his lifeline. He breathed in her scent for the first time in weeks since he had been captured, "Rin…my beautiful Rin. This Sesshomaru will never leave and walk out on a fight again"

Sesshomaru turned Rin's head to block her view as his whip sliced Yura in half before he transformed into a ball of light and took Rin home.

 **Crashing down** **  
** **From way too high** **  
** **No more tears left to cry** **  
** **I thought we're born to share this life** **  
** **Another victim of your lies**

Sesshomaru pulled Rin through the mansion yelling to Jaken they were NOT to be disturbed for the night, whoever does, signs their death sentence. He pulled Rin into their bedroom and slammed the door shut before pressing her against it, his hips grinding into hers swiftly while his mouth claimed hers.

Rin's hands quickly undid his shirt and shoved it off of him as his hands grasped her thighs, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Rin's lips parted to release a harsh cry when Sesshomaru thrust inside of her continuously, Rin felt her release erupt within her with Sesshomaru following after her.

He carried her to the bed and pressed her onto the mattress while his hand fumbled for something in the desk drawer by their bedside. Rin heard the soft humming sound and knew she was in for a long night, Sesshomaru withdrew from her body and glided the vibrator along her slit.

Rin bit her lip while Sesshomaru watched the toy slide into her heated core easily, he pulled it back and watched as her body pulled it in with a soft sound. Sesshomaru held it inside of her while his other hand found her hidden pearl, massaging it in a circle which made Rin cry out.

Sesshomaru threw the toy to the side and flipped her onto her stomach before forcing her hips up and tucking a pillow beneath her. He grasped her waist and sheathed himself inside of her with a groan, Rin moaned softly before moving her hips to ride her Lord and mate's thrusting length.

Sesshomaru moved one hand along her back to grasp her shoulder, holding her in place for his harder thrusts which Rin took with ease. She bent her head down, an act of submission that made him growl with approval and sink his teeth into her shoulder. Rin grasped the sheets while he took his pleasure and gave her the passion her body craved for weeks.

It wasn't until Rin begged him to let her finish that he submitted and gave her body what she craved, his own release shooting into her welcoming body with a heat so intense she felt she was being filled with molten lava. Sesshomaru pulled from her and pulled on a robe before standing to head to the bathroom to make a bath for them. He came back after several minutes and carried her in and set her in the tub.

Picking up the cloth, he carefully washed her back, being mindful of his claws. Hurting her was the last thing he wished to do to his mate as she was precious to him. He slowly moved the cloth along her back before moving it along her arms, dropping it when he was finished. Once he finished washing her, he picked her up and dried her off and placed her in bed to rest.

He climbed in next to her and pulled her to his body before kissing the top of her head gently and whispering for her to sleep well. Rin curled into him before her deep breathing told him she was asleep before sleep found him also.


	4. The Claiming Part 1

Sesshomaru gently shifted the stray hair from Rin's face as she shifted slowly in her sleep. She was curled into his arms, head resting on his chest while one of her legs was draped on his leg. Sesshomaru chuckled softly as her nose wrinkled at his movement, subtly moving closer to his body and clinging onto him. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts and his attention from his beautiful mate. He gently shifted under her arms and maneuvered out from under her without waking her and he swiftly donned a robe before opening the door and stepping outside, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Jaken? You know I did not wish to be disturbed until later today." He glared at Jaken as he waited for the reply, which was when he noticed that he was holding a slip of paper with writing on it. He reached down and pulled the paper, his body tense at the contents. "When did this come in Jaken?"

"Just last night Milord, after you and Lady Rin came back home. Lady Inukimi sent this and is expected in an hour. Shall I inform the staff that she will here soon?" Jaken asked, his eyes looking down at the ground as he waited for his lord's answer.

"No, I shall give everyone time off. Leave my mother to me, she will seek to make Rin's life difficult and Rin has no experience in dealing with Mother." He stated softly, "You may Go" he said before re-entering his room and shutting the door, only to find Rin missing from the bed. He moved softly through the room and discovered she made her way to the bathroom to take a soothing bath. 'Typical morning routine' he thought to himself.

He slid his hand into the water to caress her thigh, Rin moaned softly and shifted to part her legs taking his wrist in her hand and moving it further into the water to her heated center. Sesshomaru gently glided his fingers along her center while he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, nipping it gently with his teeth. Rin's moans increased in volume as she rocked her hips with his hand.

"Rin…..My mother will be here soon and I know she will give you trouble, so do not stray too far from me., and NEVER remove my scent from your body" He whispered as his hand moved faster, swiftly bringing Rin to her release as her hands clasped the sides of the tub, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Rin's eyes glanced at Sesshomaru seconds before he pulled her onto his lap and embedded himself deep within her body, eliciting a cry from his lover. He grasped her waist as he moved her hips along his body, keeping her core gliding along his body constantly. His lips claimed hers as she cried into his kiss as pleasure slammed into her repeatedly, making her grasp his shoulders and ride it out.

Sesshomaru groaned softly and spilled himself into his lover while he gently maneuvered her body onto her back, his body above hers, holding himself up with one hand as he rolled her hips against his, his lips never leaving hers. Rin panted heavily as Sesshomaru moved to pin her between his body and the floor, his lips coaxing her own to part, his tongue sliding in to coil with hers.

She moaned softly as his hips slowly came to a stop, her hands gliding down his back to rest on his waist. "I mean it Rin, do not remove my scent. That scent will keep her at bay and will need to maintained twice a day." Rin blushed when he stated twice, that meant she would be forced to try to keep quiet and that never sat well with her.

Sesshomaru stood and moved to get dressed to greet his mother. "I suggest you ready yourself Rin, she will be here in 15 minutes and she is never late." Rin swiftly stood and quickly dressed in her pink rose kimono. She quickly had her hair done up and finished just as Inukimi was announced. The moment Inukimi's eyes fell on Rin, she knew everything got a lot more complicated.

 **A/N: This is short yes, but I am exhausted and will make a longer chapter as soon as possible on the showdown between Inukimi and Rin.**


End file.
